Cable installations associated with the cable television industry are presently being made in a non-uniform and non-standardized manner substantially unlike telephone installations which have become standardized as to fittings and manner of installation. Further, the cable television industry has grown up with the practice of using a substantial number of components and substantial number of local installations of components which could be reduced to a standardized single installation and employment of a single set of components at one location. Further, with the present practices of installing multiple devices, e.g., ground blocks, multiple signal splitter devices, multiple jumper cables, and the like, the typical television cable installation on the typical private home or apartment will display numerous drip loops, service loops and ground wire loops associated with the various locally installed devices.
The typical incoming coaxial cable associated with cable television may also carry FM signals as well as TV signals. The installer is typically faced with the problem of increasing the number of outgoing signals because of a household or apartment installation needing additional connections to additional TV or FM receivers. Considerable time, additional cable, additional components and additional opportunities for equipment damage are inherently associated with existing cable television installation practices.
The foregoing deficiencies and opportunities for improvement are recognized by the present invention. The object of the present invention thus becomes that of overcoming the mentioned undesirable characteristics and other undesirable characteristics of present cable television installation practices and components and providing other advantages of economy, improved service, ability to enlarge existing cable television installations, and the like.